


Roger^s back

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: I needed to write some RoSI , it stucked in my head for ages....Simon finds out that he has feelings for his long lost bandmate. The reunion starts very good.





	Roger^s back

**Author's Note:**

> As you know by now, english is not my mother tongue and I still have no one to do the beta. Having a writing programme that tries to force you into german words doesn^t make it any easier.  
> So, sorry for typos, wrong grammar and false translations, I^m trying my very best.

Roger^s back

It^s the third night in this villa in France, the third night in a row I can^t sleep.  
Who had the great idea again that sharing a room strengthens our sense of togetherness? When we share a bed, more precisely?  
Oh, that was me, har har.  
I^m staring at his back. He^s snoring a bit. Not very loud. Not so bad it's annoying. On the contrary, it is somehow...nice. Cosy.  
How long have I not seen him before France? Ten years? Why have I had the need to touch him since our first encounter here?  
I want to stroke his hair. How strange is that, please?  
I want to put one hand under the t-shirt he wears to sleep, I want to feel if it feels as good as it looks.  
He has changed.  
To the positive, oh yes, really!  
What^s wrong with me?  
Never before have I felt attracted to men in any way.  
And I really had offers. Many offers. Almost as many as from women.

 

Here^s this drummer sleeping beside me, this man I know for more than half of my life, and I want…i want…HIM ! I want him.  
Carefully I move closer. If he wakes up, I can still pretend I^m asleep, that I moved in my dreams or something.  
He^s warm, I can feel the heat radiating from his body. I can the fuck smell him! He smells good.Jesus, I have to touch him!

My hand hangs in the air for a moment. Then I let it slowly sink to his hip. I feel bones and muscles. warmth. Heat. Oh God.  
"Simon?"  
I flinch violently. Great! Fuck! Now he knows I'm awake. I don't answer, I don't move. My hand is still on his hip. I don't dare to breathe.  
His calloused hand lies on mine.  
What the hell?  
"I know you're not sleeping, Charlie," he says quietly. "I know that you lie there every night staring at my back. I just don't know why you do that. Do you tell me?  
I can't talk. I have to breathe or I'll suffocate. My greedy breath sounds like a lecherous wheeze. Maybe that's exactly what it is. I have LUST on Roger, damn it!  
« Simon LeBon! Don't fuck with me! »  
I have to laugh. For whatever reason. Don^t fuck with me, what a grandiose pun!  
He's joining in. That feels good. Laughing together.  
Though his hand still covers mine, and mine is still on his hip bone.  
„I was staring at your back because i didn^t dare to touch you.“ I say honestly after the laughter has faded.  
„And you wanted to touch me because…?“  
„Because I wonder what it feels like to touch you.“  
« You^re touching me now. So, how does it feel ? »  
„Warm and hard“ I say without thinking.  
Only when his broad back begins to tremble again with laughter do I become aware of the ambiguity of my words.  
„Oh well, that^s right, I^m indeed warm and hard“ he chuckles.  
What!The! Fuck!  
"Are you?" I ask stupidly and get very hard myself in a split second. So fast that it makes me feel dizzy.  
What the hell is happening here?  
„Are you not?“ I can hear the grin in his voice.  
Fuck, is that ROGER? Quiet and shy Roger? Is he actually flirting with me?  
„Giovanna“ I don't know why I'm saying this, I regret it on the spot.  
„Yasmin!“ he shoots back.  
„Fuck, Roger! Don't play games with me! »  
« Me ? I’m not playing games with you, Charlie ! You started this, whatever *this* is !“ He turns to face me and yet again i can^t breathe.  
It^s full moon and the curtains are open, so I can see every single detail of his face, this face which is so very close to mine now.  
I like his lips, I want to…  
« We're separated and we^ll divorce . She can^t handle it.I can^t blame her. I guess that's the price of being honest.Life would be easier if I^d be a liar.“ Despite his words he smiles warmly at me and I^m totally confused.  
« She can^t handle what ? Roger, what are you talking about?“  
« The men. She can^t handle the men. Not that there were a lot of them. Three, during the years, but…“  
„"Roger, damn it! What men?“  
„ You never noticed, huh? I^m bisexual, Charlie. That^s one of the reasons I left back then…I was madly in love with Gio and I wanted to have a family, but all those offers when touring….I had no interest in other women, but I knew men could be dangerous to me. Especially these four very nice specimens that were always very close to me. I tell you, this singer with these incredibly blue eyes...wow! »  
« Who the fuck are you and where^s that shy and quiet drummer I knew?“ I blurt  
„You never knew me, Simon. None of you did. I wanted it like that. But now something has changed, Charlie, huh? No worries, I know you^re married, I know you love Yasmin.But she isn^t here. You've been staring at me since I got here. You lie awake next to me every night trying not to touch me. But you want it, don't you, Simon? »  
Ack ! This must be a dream. It is impossible that this conversation really takes place here. It's not Roger. I'm sure I'll wake up right away.  
Nevertheless I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.  
These beautiful, sensual lips smile at me and the man who can't be Roger laughs quietly.  
« Wow. LeBon speechless! »  
« It^s…uh. Roger. I would never…you..with men…you are not kidding me, are you?“ I manage to stutter  
„No, Charlie. No kidding. Will you answer me?“  
What was the question aga…aaah…what?  
These lips…on mine…on MINE!  
I'm so startled that I'm backing off and for the first time Roger looks scared.  
„I^m sorry! Sorry, Charlie! I thought…sorry ! »  
« Don^t be…it^s just…you may not believe it, but i have never kissed a man. »  
« You kiss John and Nick a lot on stage, huh ? » he winks and I can feel his relief.  
„That^s just show. Nothing real. Goodness, you don^t think that we…do you think we have sex, do you?“  
„Well, have you?“  
„Fuck, no! Roger! That^s…“  
„What? Disgusting?“ he smirks.  
The man's killing me! What the fuck !  
„I told you I have never kissed a man. I never had sex with a man. Oh…wait…did you…don^t tell me that you had!“ For some reason the thought of him having sex with Nick or John annoys me to no end. Is that jealousy?  
„Sex with a man, yes. With Nigel or Nick, no. I always had a crush on the singer. I saw quite a lot of your shows during the years. Your little kisses for the two drove me nuts. »  
« You should have said hi, at least ! Roger ! We thought that you are done with us. You never called, you never…well, It was like you just disappeared.“  
„I was, kind of“  
„Yeah, and here you are again. That reminds me... I got something for you. A little silly present. I got it when John told me you were coming back.“ I jump up almost hectically.  
I need some distance from him and that's a good excuse. I rifle through my suitcase until I find what I'm looking for.  
"Here!" I'll throw him the t-shirt I had printed.  
It has the words * Roger^s back* on it^s back. Funny, huh?  
He sits up, switching on the lamp on the nightstand and pulls his shirt off.  
Jesus! I've seen it a hundred times. Roger taking his shirt off. Why is this suddenly making me hot?  
„Wait!“ I say quietly when he wants to put on my present. "You're looking good. Farm work keeps you fit, doesn't it?"  
He has nice nipples. Really nice nipples. Holy shit. Actually, he has a pretty nice body. A really hot body.  
"Charlie, can you ever decide what you want? Are you flirting with me now or are you fooling around? You know what? I'll get us a drink now. Do you think we can smoke in here?"  
With that he simply leaves. Topless, in boxers, and I find myself staring after him.  
He has nice feet. Nice legs. Quite muscled. The long, firm muscles of a runner. Goodness. He^s hot. Fuck.  
I sit on the windowsill, light a cigarette and wait.  
What do I want?  
I want him. Still. It's crazy. I am married. I love my wife. I've never had anything with a man. I didn't think men would interest me. Never.  
But it's not about men in general. It is about this one. My good old friend , my long lost bandmate.  
What's the next step? Does it go on at all somehow? And then what?  
I^m so lost in thoughts that I almost jump when I hear him saying : « You can tell Andy is around. Beer?“  
„"Gladly, thank you! Cigarette?"  
„Yep. Can we go back to bed? I^m freezing.“  
Now that he says it, yeah, he^s obviously freezing. His whole body is covered with goose bumps, and the lovely nipples are hard like little stones.  
„I like your nipples.“ Ack! It came out without thinking, again… but fuck, it^s true !  
« Huh ? » he turns as he^s halfway in the bed already.  
„Nothing!“ I chuckle, feeling a little bit awkward.  
Why the hell do I feel like a clumsy teen?  
„Did you say you like my nipples?“ he grins. « Si, come over here. I need the ashtray, please.“  
„Aw! You^re cruel! You just want that bloody ashtray!“ I pout.  
„I want you to make up your mind, LeBon! You like my nipples? Great. I like to be touched there ! And I^m cold, so would you come over and warm me, or what?“  
„You are so not Roger, Roger!“  
„And you are so not Charlie, Charlie! Where^s your fucking coolness?“  
„Gone. With your shirt probably.“  
I slip under the blanket next to him and before I change my mind, I put an arm around him and pull him to my chest.  
There we sit, smoking, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
It feels good. Somehow familiar.  
It feels good. He feels good.  
We smoke in silence, occasionally take a sip of beer straight from the bottle and I think we both enjoy the closeness to each other. Roger is the first to stub out his cigarette and a calloused hand runs under my shirt.  
That^s…oh. I like. „Sooo…men, huh? Someone I know?“ I meet his chocolate brown eyes and my heart skips a beat.  
« Yeah, one, at least. Take a guess. Sing blue silver-tour. »  
« Crew or band ? »  
« Band. »  
« Must be Raphael then. How funny, the drummer and the percussionist. You surely had a good rhythm together!“ I grin even though I'm already feeling a touch of jealousy again. My God, they fucked! Did they fuck? Who fucked whom?  
„"Exactly. Raffy. I was so glad he was there. Although I had a bad conscience about Gio.  
God, Raffy. He could do incredible things with his tongue! » he chuckles.  
Shit. I don't want Roger thinking about that stupid DeJesus. I never liked him. He's an arrogant asshole. "Your taste in men is really questionable, you know that?" I snort.  
"Yeah, I know. I ^m in bed with YOU, Simon!“  
That^s right. He^s in bed with ME! In bed. With me. He^s not wearing a shirt and he is fucking close.  
This time it^s me kissing him and he^s almost as startled as I was before, though he doesn^t back down. He kisses me back and the calloused hand under my shirt finds a nipple. 

He's grasping tightly. Not brutal, not painful or anything, just tight. Quite different from a woman. But his lips are wonderfully soft and full, warm and yielding. It feels great to kiss him. To be kissed by him.  
I stop thinking as those lips wander downwards, kissing the soft skin of my neck, and I moan when his tongue licks the little hollow above my collarbone.  
Fascinated I stare down at the head of dark hair. A second hand slides under the shirt and he pushes up the fabric, kissing every inch of skin he reveales.  
We both have to laugh when he wants to remove the shirt and I get totally tangled up.  
A questioning look from big brown eyes hits me as his hands slide under the waistband of my shorts.  
I can only nod breathlessly and then I'm naked. My cock is painfully hard and I almost scream as he licks the whole length with a broad tongue before he takes me into his mouth.  
Whatever stupid Raphael has done with his tongue, it can't be better than what Roger is doing with his!  
Roger!  
Roger, the shy drummer, is giving me a blow job! I bury my hands in his hair and moan his name.  
Fuck! What is he doing? How does he do that? How can he be at every sensitive point at the same time?  
His tongue, his lips, his stubby cheeks, everything caresses me, his whole face touches me somewhere. His nose rubs over my balls.  
My goodness, he has me so deep in his mouth, how can he even breathe?  
If he goes on like this, I'll be right there. I don't want that. It should not be over so quickly.  
„Roger! Fuck, Roger, stop that! Stop that!“  
It makes a funny noise when my cock gets released from his wunderful mouth, smacking and wet. It is an incredibly horny noise. And this face that looks at me now slightly confused. Oh god. It glitters. His face glitters. It's wet from my juice, from his spit, it's wet and it glitters and it's beautiful!  
"Don't you like it?" he asks in bewilderment.  
I almost laughed.  
« Fuck, Roger ! i love it ! I love it so much that I will cum within seconds if you keep that up!“  
His smile is so naughty, so…darn, I want to kiss that face! No, I don't want to kiss it, I want to lick it!  
Almost brutally, I pull him up to me and do exactly that. I lick it off. He giggles softly and bites my tongue tenderly. We kiss , violently and passionately. We bite and lick and suck until we have to fetch air.  
I've kissed a lot in my life, really, but that... that's like sex. It's hot and wet, unbearably horny. His beard stubbles have left a slight burn on my skin, which is somehow totally erotic.  
We grin at each other and I notice only now that he lies all over me.  
I command "Pants off".  
„As you wish!“  
„Uh..that^s …well…the singer is always right, mark me!“ i chuckle when his cock springs free.  
„As you wish!“ He bends down to bite a nipple and I yelp.  
We're doing it again. We lick, bite and suck. I have never experienced anything like it. Never before. We explore our bodies with lips and tongues and teeth. Hands are also involved, of course.  
I want more!  
"Such as?" Roger gasps.  
"Did I say that out loud? I don't know...I just want more. More from you!"  
"Then fuck me, Simon. Do you want to fuck me?" He's looking at me like that again, I could die!  
How can a look turn you on like that?  
"Oh God, yeah, damn it! I want to! » Until a second ago I didn't know I wanted exactly that, but the thought is overwhelming.  
"Ok, wait! „ We kiss again, before he leaves the bed, we simply don^t want to separate from each other.  
I'm not afraid, I don't feel a bit insecure, although I've never done that before. That.  
Fucked a man. Fucked Roger!  
I watch closely as he literally dives into his suitcase.  
He has a really nice ass. What would it feel like to be inside that really nice ass ?  
As soon as he crawled into bed again, armed with condoms and lube, we kiss. Kissing this man is heaven. I hope i can do this a lot!  
« It^s been a while, Charlie. Just go slow, yeah ? »  
« I^ve never…I need your help, Rog. Tell me what to do ! »  
« You've never done this before? I wouldn't have thought that! »  
« I told you I never had sex with a man. »  
« As far as I know, it works with women, too, doesn't it?“ he smiles while he tears open the condom pack.  
« Did your wife ever allow you to do that ? » I wonder.  
„Naah!“  
„See. Mine neither! Roger..am I gonna hurt you?“  
« As I said, it^s been a while…so, yeah, possibly maybe you will. But that^s okey. Never hurts for long. »  
God, he^s lovely ! I have to kiss him again.  
I don’t ask why he brought condoms and lube to France, I^m just glad he did.  
He gently licks the tip of my cock before he rolls the condom over it and yet alone this touch makes me moan in anticipation.  
I know that we can^t start right away, though, and for the first time ever i spread lube over my fingers.

He lies down, relaxed, and watches me do it. This little lustrous smile is incredibly sexy.  
Then I am in a man. In Roger. Only with a fingertip first. Heavens, he's damn tight! How am I supposed to get in there?  
Roger moves his hips impatiently.  
„Trust yourself! It feels good. Give me more!“he moans.  
He wants me! He wants me in him.  
Carefully my index finger disappears in this narrow heat, then my middle finger.  
He still looks at me, his eyes big and shiny. Bedroom eyes.  
I start to fuck him, slowly and deeply. His moaning sounds like music.  
"Ah! That's good, Simon! Oooooh yes, right there, right there, don't stop!"  
Seems like I have found his sweet spot. I didn^t even know that men have a sweet spot, but he begins to tremble and inside clenches rythmically around my fingers. I get braver, add a third finger. The noises he makes are fantastic!  
Now! I want it now!  
"God, Simon, please! Do it!“  
Holy mother of God! I never thought it would feel so good! It is narrow and hot, soft and yet...oh God! He is really milking me. That is unbelievable!  
We both forget that we are not alone in this house. I think we forget that we are not alone in the world.

 

I'm smiling quietly.  
My wife is dancing with my lover.  
It is our 33rd wedding anniversary.  
The first night with Roger in France was over 17 years ago.  
I still don't know how I earned it.  
Our friends all know it by now, Yasmin knows it.  
The rest of the world doesn't need to know.  
I am happy.  
Probably the happiest person in the world.


End file.
